Light in the darkness
by Hellfirestorm85
Summary: Gray the Wolf the heartlessMercenary, and gunslinger extraordinaire! Thorn "Spike" Rose, severly ADHD master of sword! When the former calls on the later to help him with a special mission, what will these two masters of mayhem accomplish? Especially when confronted with one apocalyptic disaster after another? Rated M for Language, Limes, and major character deaths! Lots of OCs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok this story is going to be a bit crazy. A friend of mine HTKWolfe777 and myself have been working on something for quite some time now. This is the result. As of now this story doesn't have an ending.

Disclaimer: all sonic people are owned by the SEGA franchise. However the OCs Spike, Reave, And Luna belong to HTKwolfe777. The OC Gray the wolf belongs to me hellfirestorm85.

Light in the darkness

Chapter 1

Meeting

It was a sunny day in station square people ambling about their daily life's, an people caring about anything else. On the beach along with the various Mobians walks a hedgehog that is the color of ash. His name is Spike. His quills are half of that of a typical male hedgehog, an darken into black at the tips. The quills also stand strait up making his head look like a medieval morning star. He wears a pair of black combat boots with steel in the toes, and, matching pants. His t-shirt is white with frayed sleeves, and dyed to look like its been splattered with blood. His gloves are black with one inch spikes on each knuckle. His silver irises scans the beach looking for his contact. Tapping his foot he says. "Is he not going to show?"

"I'm late again." He says as he looks at the time on his dashboard of his helicopter. He is a gray wolf covered in the same color hair. He bears darker spots in his lower areas. His back has stripes of fur missing from different scars from different jobs and so does his front but luckily his face has been left unscathed. As he lands his chopper he hops out stretching his back sending cracks up his spine. As gray the wolf makes his way to the beach he squints. "Fuck it's too bright out here." He says to himself.

He doesn't mind too much as he spots a few female Mobians playing volly ball in their bikinis. He slows down a little to watch a silver cat jump and spike. "Hmm" he hums seeing her breasts and ass bounce.

He wasn't dressed for the occasion being that he missed the last part of the reply saying "meet me in the beach." He is wearing a black t-shirt that he keeps loose, brown combat boots, a pair of blue jeans that he cut a hole in the back of to let his tail hang out, and a small silver sword on a silver chain around his neck.

As Gray walks the beach he finally spots his contact Spike. He reaches him and Spike is the first to talk. "S'up wolf? Enjoying the view?" Gray smiles and answers the ashy hedgehog. "Of the women yeah. until I saw your ugly mug."

Spike crosses his arms showing a little muscle in his biceps as he looks up to the sky and grins. "For shame! I am forever cursed to be hated by those who could never match my irresistible good looks!" He chuckles and shakes his head. He looks back at the wolf. The grin never leaving his face. "We can exchange beauty tips later. Did you call me to stare or so you need something?"

Gray laughs a little. "Heh beauty tips. I called because I need your help. You can accept it or not, either way Ill manage but the backup would be nice." Gray puts his arms behind his head and stretches his spine again. A few cracks can be heard. "Ahh that's better. Anyways Spike take a guess on the job?" He fumbles in his pocket and hands over a note that was delivered to him earlier this morning.

Spike takes the note with a stern look in his eyes. He opens it with one of the name sakes on his right hand. He stats to laugh as he reads the note. "Is this a joke? I mean find eggman? That's like a blind man in a dark room trying to find a black cat that isn't there!" Spike folds up the letter and puts it in his pocket and sighs. "Still Im bored just sitting around all day. What can I do to help?"

Gray leans forward and says. "No it's like finding a needle in a haystack. All you have to do is jump on the hay stack. But believe it or not finding robuttnik is the easy part." Gray smiles and puffs out his chest. "I have a plan. All w-oww!" Gray and Spike hear giggling as a slim female badger runs up to them.

She avoids eye contact with the scary hedgehog as she looks at Gray a little mesmerized. Spike sees this and rolls his eyes. "Hey sorry about that. You ok?" Gray smiles and winks. "Never better sweetie." He bends to pick up the ball for her noticing her slender legs on the way down. "Here you go. Next time aim down." He said with a smile. "Ha thanks!" She ran off. Gray tilted his head a little. "Hmm nice little ass." He thought.

A hand popped up in front of his face. Spike snapped his fingers. "Dude time and place man!" The hedgehog shakes his head. "You were talking about capturing eggman as the easy part?"

"Mmm? Oh yeah sorry. I can't resist a pretty woman." Spike rolled his eyes again as Gray caught it. "Whatever Spike. Anyway what are two things eggman wants more then anything." Gray raised his eyebrows waiting for a response.

Spike grins as he answered. "Cheeseburgers and chocolate cake? Ha kidding... He wants to rule the world and capture Sonic?"

Gray lets out a chuckle. "Heh no... Well yeah but you see we can't just hand the blue blur over. So we give him the next best thing. The chaos emeralds. The hard part is that they are in GUN HQ. That's where you come in. I need your help to find them."

Spike snaps a two fingered salute. "Gotcha covered man. Sonics deuce Tails designs most of the do

Dads for GUN. I'm sure he has a radar to find them. So you won't have to deal with them."

Gray frowns. "Man I was hoping to stick it to GUN. And to their sexy bat agent. Man she has a great ass." He sighs. "Alright lets see what Miles got."

They walk back to Grays and Spike grins as she hops in. "I'm all for messing with Rouge. Last I heard she was with Shadow in the field. Make this whirly bird fly to the mystic ruins. That's where his workshop is." He taps Gray arm being careful of his spikes. "No worries man were bound to run into her! If we're looking for the emeralds we have to deal with Shadow as well... Not looking forward to it."

Gray smiled at his last remark. It wasn't a good smile but a more sinister one. He flipped a switch an the blades started to turn picking up speed. As they took off Gray thought to himself. "Maybe not you but I am. Here I come Shadow."

A/N this doesn't even touch what HTKwolfe777 and I done expect many more chapters. Please read and review and tell us what you think. Till next time keep writing.

Gray cocks his shot gun. "Yeah read and review."

Spike: "where did you... Just do what he says people"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N alright here it is. Please be nice. HTK wrote this one. In going to write the next.

chapter 2

new friend

Spike, oblivious to Gray, texts Reave who agrees to meet them at the train Station in the Mystic Ruins. Spike tosses down a rope ladder as they pass over it, and Reave scrambles up it without effort.

The cat nods to the wolf, "Nice to meet you Gray. My name is Reave the Cat."  
Gray looks at him without saying a word then looks to Spike. "Spike? Who the hell is this?" Gray gave reeve a look of disproval. Before Gray could answer a call came through the cockpit. It was Tails.  
"Umm hello? Who are you and why are you here?" This brought a little smile to Grays face. He always liked Tails.  
"Come on man it's civilian chopper hustler 1 needing clearance to land... Over." Gray said through the radio.  
"Oh! Sorry Gray I just haven't seen your chopper in a while of course you got clearance to land." Gray looked at Reave "Look I'm sorry for being so hostel. Spike never told me about you but he should of." He gives Spike an evil glare as he lands on the mystic ruins  
Spike holds up his hands in defense, "Whoa man, chill! Reave is my best friend, almost a brother to me! Plus he's one of the best fighters I know, I'm willing to bet he could take Sonic with both hands tied behind his back."  
Reave graciously accepts the compliment, and holds out a hand to Gray, "If I'm guessing right you must be Gray the infamous Mercenary. You're well known in certain circles, and held in high regard."  
Spike shrugs at Gray, "He's kinda formal, you'll get used to it."  
Gray stared at Reave for a few seconds until he answered. "Yeah but I only take pride in the underground fight circuit. Everything else is just sad people looking up to someone. In any case again sorry about the rudeness." Gray took Reaves hand and shook it. "Let's get going I'm sure Miles is waiting for us." He gives Spike the same evil look from before. "Spike no more surprises alright. I'm sure he is skilled and all but in the end if shit goes sour he is just another liability on my back. Ok?"  
Spike bellows a laugh, "Reave... a liability? THERE'S an oxymoron if I ever heard one!"  
Reave says nothing as they approach the front door, and raps on it with a knuckle. When the door creaks open Spike jumps forward. He balls a fist with the thumb, and index finger extended. He points his "gun" at Tails's head, and shouts, "We're here to rob your ass! Now fork over a-!"  
Reave knocks the wind out of Spike with an elbow to the ribs. As the hedgehog crumples to the ground he smiles at the fox, "Please forgive him Tails. We all know how excitable Spike can be."  
Gray face palmed his head and shook in disproval. He lifted his head up and looked at tails. "Hey Tails sorry to pop up unannounced but we need the emerald radar from you. I can't really tell you why but you just need to trust me." Gray didn't want to tell him for his safety. Tails is a genius but useless in combat unless behind a machine. But Gray had a bad feeling about this and didn't want him to get involved.  
Spike catches his breath, and stands, "Damn that hurt!"  
Reave closes his eyes, "Foolishness is a luxury, Spike. One we cannot afford."  
Tails chuckled a little as Spike was getting back up. "Well Tails? Can we borrow your radar?" His smile faded as a look of confusion struck his face. "Of course Gray I don't mind you guys using it but I only need to know why. Finding the cahos emeralds is pretty serous business you know" Tails spoke crossing his arms. "Damn kid" Gray thought. Then he had an idea. Maybe Spike was right bringing Reave along. "Sorry Tails but I can't. We will find them some other way. Come on Spike Reave let's go." They went out side and started to walk to the chopper. Gray stoped them about half way. "Guys? We need that radar and I have a plan. Reave do you think you can sneak into his shop?"  
Reave nods, his face blank.  
Spike grins, "And me?"  
Reave suddenly looks thoughtful, "If a Chaos Emerald Radar goes missing so soon after we asked for one you know he will suspect us."  
Gray nods in approval. He was starting to like Reaves calm manner. It reminded him of a certain chameleon he knows. "True but this is where Spike comes in. Reave you are going to sneak inside and get ready to grab the radar. Spike you are going to distract Tails and try to get him to give you something to drink and then I will slip theses ruffians in his drink after about fifteen minutes he will be knocked out cold for at least a couple of hours. Which should give us plenty of time to get far away and start searching. I know not the most creative but it should work... Or I can knock him out physically but I rather not. He is just a kid still."  
Reave nods, and Spike snaps a salute. Spike grabs both their arms, and drags them back to the house.  
"Come on guys!" He yells so Tails can hear him from inside his house, "It's not like the world is coming to an end, when was the last time any of us just hung out?"  
He pulls them through the door, "Tails! Guess what?! We decided to stick around for a while!"  
"YOU decided," Reave corrects, a resigned look on his face.  
Spike lets go of them, and throws an arm around Tails's shoulder, "Ah, ignore him! Besides, it's been a while since we've got to talk. How's my baby sis these days?"  
Gray lets out a small growl as Spike grabs his arms more out of surprise then anger. Meanwhile Tails looks over at Spike and smiles. "Ahh you know same as always. Very hyper and obsessive over Sonic." Gray trying to stay on focus got side tracked after Tails last remark. He mutters to himself. "Those two would never work anyways." He snaps out of his trance realizing that Tails has been calling him. "Gray?" He says. Gray just looks at him with his head raised a little to let the young fox know that he has his attention. "Would you like a drink? I don't have any booze but I have water and soda." Gray answers. "Soda fine bud... I'm sure for all of us. I don't expect you to have liquor anyways." Whit that last comment he heads to the fridge. While he's home he gave Reave a head nod.  
Reave returns the nod, "The restroom is down the hall, if I remember correctly..." He heads down the hall.  
Spike picks up an expensive-looking piece of machinery off the kitchen counter, "Hey Tails, what's this do?!"  
Tails eyes widen as he comes out the room. He quickly drops the sodas on the table and runs over to Spike. "Give me that. That's a new bomb I'm working on for GUN!" While Tails was giving Spike his scolding Gray leaned forward and broke open three capsules an poured the powder in his soda trying not to leave any residue. "So never touch it again!" Tails was done yelling. He went back to the drinks and done something unexpected. The one that Gray thought was his he tried to hand to me. I didn't grab it and just said. "On second thought I'm not that thirsty." He gave Gray a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. He tried to hand it to Spike. I gave him a head shake not to take it.  
Spike backs off, hands up in mock surrender, "Sorry dudes, but my ADHD... Well, anyone can tell you how much I DON'T need the sugar."  
"Ok then I'll-Oaf!" Gray hit Tails in the back of his head knocking him out. "Sorry little buddy I didn't want to do that." He lets out a sigh and then looks at Spike. "Spike clean this up and put Tails on the couch. REAVE! You can come out now. Grab the radar and let's get going." He walks to the front door to see if anyone was out there. Glancing over to Tails he thought to himself. "Sorry bud but you would kill me if you knew the truth."  
Reave emerges from the hallway, and eyes Spike dragging Tails to the couch.  
"So you didn't use the drug?" He nods to the full glasses of soda on the table, and hands the radar to Gray, "And you're certain he'll be out too long for him to stop us somehow?"  
Spike puts a blanket over Tails as if he'd just fallen asleep.  
"Doubt it. He will be awake in about 45 minutes with a pounding headache. " Gray says taking the radar. He eyes it for a moment. Trying to figure out how to turn it on. It was shaped like a dome. He turned it over a flicked a switch. The radar came on and started to show a green dot and started to omit a quick beep. He looks over at Tails making sure he was ok. The reason being that on more than one occasion he killed the person being too hard. Satisfied he looked over to his two Collages and said "let's go guys the first one ain't too far from here. If he wakes up and chases us we will just deal with it as it comes."  
The two nod, and Spike grins, "Your job, so you're the boss!"  
The two of them follow Gray out of Tails's house.  
Reave speaks up, "It strikes me that the Chaos Emeralds always react to one another when they're nearby. Perhaps after we have found this first one we can return the radar without Tails missing it."  
"Would be nice but we have to do it without him knowing. Or risk getting on of his scoldings." Gray looks down at the dome device. "Huh? That's odd. This thing here says it's near Big's hut. That's good I guess silence is somewhat of a gentle giant." As Gray walked on he couldn't shake the feeling that something real bad was about to happen soon. This all seemed too easy for him.  
Reave leaps into the trees, using his dark attire to blend into the shadows. Spike just walks beside Gray with his hands behind his head, "So I was wondering dude, are getting paid for helping ya? I mean Reave, and I could take half the pay, and split it between the two of us..."  
Gray smiled. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask that. 20 million rings. And" Gray point to where Reave once was. "Reave is more of a help then I thought we will split it three ways."  
Spike pumps an arm into the air, "Awesomeness!"  
Reave Lands beside Gray, "I scouted ahead, Big is fishing at the river right now. He has that beloved frog of his in his lap."  
"Alright thanks Reave let's hurry. When they reached the hut they found Big fishing as usual. "YO! BIG!" No answer. Gray yelled louder. "HEY BIG!" Still no answer. This was odd usually he perks his ears and looks this way. "Stay here." Gray walked over to the huge cat. He looked funny not doing anything really. Gray grabbed the sides of his head and in horror it popped off. Blood and pus started to shoot in the air. Amidst the gore Gray noticed that his head was hollow. And inside was a chaos emerald.  
"WHAT THE-?!" Spike summons his sword, a katana with a crimson blade, and starts jerking his head around for an attack. Reave draws his bladed Tonfas in a lightning fast motion, and the two immediately go back-to-back. The two contrast completely as they scan the trees for a threat.  
Gray just looks at Big's head in his right hand the left is holding the emerald. "Sorry Big it's my fault." He sets his head down, and walks over to Spike and Reave. "It's ok guys. Whoever did this is long gone by now. He left the emerald as a message." Gray puts the jewel in his bag and pulls out the dome looking for the next one. Even though what happened to Big is awful his "real" mission is too important to just drop. "Should I tell them?" He thinks for himself and looks at both of them in the eyes.  
Spike doesn't relax his stance, still glancing up at the trees occasionally. Reave narrows his eyes at Gray, "… You know something more than you're telling us. Murder isn't Eggman's style, even if he did know we were after him. More likely he would have arranged a trap to capture us once we found him... So who left the message Gray?"  
"Your right Reave it's not Eggman. It's not even Eggman were suposta find. Sorry Spike I lied to you. But I can't say the real reason. I have already risked too much just saying that. I never wanted Big dead but it had to be done. I'm not sure who killed him but I know what he's trying to do and that's tying up loose ends... SHIT!" Gray starts to run back to Tails workshop hoping that the one that got to Big didn't get to him yet.  
The other two pick up the same train of thought. Reave has a face of fierce determination, Spike just behind him muttering a string of profanities.  
From up in a dark tree a pair of red eyes follows them curiously.

A/N sorry this took so long. Next chapter up next week :)


End file.
